Diagnostic medical imaging systems, such as diagnostic medical ultrasound imaging systems, are widely used for medical diagnostic applications. In more complex systems, three-dimensional (3D) volume data of anatomical structures can be acquired, as well as the typical two-dimensional (2D) images. In such systems, the acquired 3D volume data can be used to view virtual anatomical structures in different configurations by manipulating the 3D volume data to display 2D images on a display coupled with the imaging system. As an example, the 3D volume data can be viewed by slicing through the displayed volume data at some arbitrary user-specified location or by using one of the available volume rendering algorithms. In even more complex systems, sequences of 3D volume data can be acquired over a period of time, also referred to as four dimensional (4D) imaging. In such systems, not only can the acquired data of each 3D volume be manipulated, but the time based sequence of 3D volumes may also be manipulated to view dynamic or temporally sensitive characteristics of the imaged anatomical structures.
A “3D volume” is defined herein as a construction of imaging information relating to three dimensions of a target. As one example, a 3D volume may be formed by assembling a number of acquired frames (slices or voxels) of two dimensional pixel data, with each frame representing a cross section along a different plane through the target volume. Combining the frames of pixel data is one approach to providing a 3D volume of 3D volume data. A “4D ultrasound sequence” typically includes a sequence of 3D volumes associated by being acquired over a defined period of time.
For example, during an ultrasound examination using a conventional 3D diagnostic medical ultrasound imaging system, one or more 3D ultrasound volumes (of B, power, color, etc. information) from an anatomical structure of a patient may be acquired by a sonographer. Each acquired 3D volume, or the acquired 4D sequence of volumes, can then be manipulated in different configurations to render one or more 2D images on the display from the 3D volume data via the input and/or manipulation of a set of viewing parameters. Each viewing configuration of the 3D volume data requires the input or manipulation of a set of viewing parameters to define the desired rendering. These 2D images are then typically saved for subsequent review for evaluation or diagnosis. In general, the 2D images are captured and saved in a sequential manner during operations in which the 3D volume data is manipulated to render a different viewing configuration for each subsequent 2D image. The underlying 3D volume data for the saved 2D images may also be saved for subsequent retrieval.
If a particular 3D volume is saved, the sonographer can capture additional 2D images from that 3D volume and/or continue diagnostic review of that data at a later time. However, the sonographer will have to re-enter the viewing parameters to manipulate the 3D volume data to a desired viewing configuration, which would typically be the viewing configuration that was defined when the last 2D image was captured and saved. It can take the sonographer some time to set the right parameters for the desired viewing configuration. In some cases, however, it may also be impractical and/or impossible for the sonographer to set the exact viewing configuration from the previously saved 2D image in order to continue with their review/evaluation. Thus, capturing additional 2D images from saved 3D volume data can be a tedious task. Due to this inconvenience, a sonographer is motivated to use the examination time to capture and save all of the 2D images that may be of interest at a later time. Of course, this prolongs the duration of the examination as well as increases burden on resources, such as image/data storage resources.
Accordingly, there is a need for a diagnostic medical imaging system, such as a diagnostic medical ultrasound imaging system, and a method for managing the saved 2D viewing configurations, their underlying 3D volume(s), or 4D sequence(s) and the relationship or association of the viewing configurations and 2D images with the 3D volume or 4D sequence, such that it is more convenient and efficient to acquire and store additional 2D images from the 3D volume data and/or continue diagnostic review of this data after the initial imaging examination.